


There's a Fine Line Between Love and Lust

by NorsePrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Graphic themes, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorsePrincess/pseuds/NorsePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has another run in with Lust when he least expects When the demon convinces him to go back to the hotel to see Sam, the older Winchester doesn't have the power to fight her on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is pretty much pure smut. Wincest and all sorts of other dirty things. I do not own Supernatural or the characters involved in this fanfiction. This is my own original work, taken from my Fanfiction.net page. The story itself is owned by me.

It seemed like forever ago that Dean and Sam worked together to send the seven deadly sins back to hell where they belonged. Back before Sam met Ruby, after Dean sold his soul for his brother. Back when killing things was just a job, and the fate of the entire world didn't rest on their shoulders. Back when it began, back before it ended.

Now, everything was just a mess. Dean didn't trust Sam, hell, no one did. He was the one that started this whole apocalyptic mess. He was the one that set Lucifer free on this messy rampage. And he was the one that was chosen to house the damn fallen angel and serve as a meat suit. Dean was different. He was chosen by angels, the Sword of Michael. A weapon. But hell, he didn't want to be a meat suit either. The world was ending, their relationship was on the rocks, and all Dean wanted was to try to find a job that was like the old days. Back when there were other monsters to hunt aside from demons.

It's not like he didn't want to hunt the demons. He did, he had to. He was a hunter and that was his job. But hell, he had a brother that was like a recovering alcoholic, and he was inside of the biggest liquor store known to man right now. All Dean wanted to do was find a way to stop this apocalypse, send all the demons back to hell, along with their daddy, and do it all without being some archangel's joy ride.

And that's what brought them here. On their way to somewhere in Rhode Island. A town called Westerly. Hey, it wasn't too bad, at least the place had a beach. And the moment Dean found out about it, he was totally ready to indulge himself in babes in bikinis, laying out on the sand for him to ogle. A smile formed over the older Winchester's lips at the thought of it. Sam was already passed out on the passenger seat, it would be sunrise before they even got there. So Dean listened to the same Metallica album for the umpteenth time in a row, the music hardly loud enough to be heard over the purr of the Impala.

It was seven in the morning before they got to the motel, checked in, and dropped their stuff off in their rooms. Plopping down on the bed, he looked over at Sam as the younger of the two dug his laptop out of the messenger bag he kept it in. "Alright, Sammy, tell me what the deal is so we can gank whatever monster is here and take a nice little vacation." Sam looked at him with the same disapproving look as always, "Dude, worry about the job, not some fruity drink induced orgy beach party that you are probably imagining in your head right now. End of the world, remember?" Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Damn, you're worse than Cas when it comes to this End of Days crap."

Sam let out a defeated sigh that indicated that the argument was over because he simply wasn't in the mood. After booting up his laptop, he pulled up what files he could on the place. "Alright, so over the past few weeks there have been a ton of disappearances. All men. Every time one man disappears, the body of another one pops up around the same dump site as the last. Completely drained of their…" Sam cleared his throat, looking over the top of his laptop screen at his brother who had his eyebrow raised expectantly. "Completely drained of their what, Sam?" "Their semen." Dean's expression changed to something between shock and disgust, "Oh," he started, "that's just wrong. Well, do you think it's some siren working, or a succubus?" "That's what we're here to find out."

The whole idea of something kidnapping and killing men for their man juice was a little sick. Okay, try more like really sick. But Dean and Sam knew that they had a job to do, but couldn't help but wonder if this would be something that Jo and Ellen would be better at handling. Neither one of the boys wanted to get their… fluids… stolen. "Alright, well, first things first, we better get autopsy results of the victims. And Sam, this time, don't make out with the doctor." Sam rolled his eyes and closed his laptop, "Jerk." "Bitch." And with that, the two of them were unpacking their things and changing into their best fed suits.

Once they reached the hospital, the flashed badges and asked questions before finally getting to the doctor that had done the autopsy. "Hello, Dr. Hart, my name is Special Agent Monroe, this is my partner, Special Agent Thomson. We would like to ask you a few questions." "Yes, of course." Sam looked at the doctor, he was an elderly man, at least early fifties, though not in his prime, he wasn't exactly a senior citizen, but he didn't seem trained enough in seeing badges to know a fake one when he came across it. Which was good. "Doctor, you performed the autopsies on the victims, right?" The doctor nodded, "Yes, I did, on all three of them personally, why?" "Did you notice anything strange, anything in their tox reports or anything like that?" The doctor looked confused for a moment, "Didn't you read my report? There was no sign of any drugs in their system."

Dean threw on his most professional fed poker face he could, "Of course, we are just double checking on the facts between your report and your personal testimony." The doctor looked Dean over, clearly either not liking him, or not trusting him before Sam continued. "Umm, what about other chemicals, were there any signs of oxytocin in their system?" The doctor blinked, looking away for a moment before shaking his head, "Not anything abnormal, no. Why do you ask?" Dean smiled, "That will be all, sir, thank you." He practically drug Sam out of the hospital. On the walk to the car he found himself tugging the tie a little looser around his neck, hating the feeling of the suit, "So, it's not a siren. Then what the hell is it?" "I don't know, Dean." The two of them climbed back into the car to head back to the hotel. No oxytocin meant more research, and possibly a phone call to Bobby.

Dean dropped Sam off at the hotel. There were a few things he knew. Dean Winchester, for one, was crap at research when he was compared to his brother. He was more of the 'useful in action' kind of guy. Sam was the brains of the operation, and if Sam ever brought up that Dean doesn't help enough, the older always pulled the 'you went to college' card. It was the cruel, well-played truth. Besides, Sam did get annoyed eventually, and they spent enough time crammed in the car driving from coast-to-coast with one another. So instead, Dean went to his favorite place in the entire world. The local bar to hit on women and drink beer.

The moment he arrived, he slid up to a stool at the bar, ordering a beer for himself as he looked around, trying to see what was on the menu in this town as far as women went. It was a beach town, so maybe a few Spring Breakers would wander their way in. Ah, college girls. They kept him feeling young. That's when he noticed her, though. A fine looking thing. With blonde hair that went down her back in voluminous curls and a nice rack that would make Pamela Anderson green with envy. And to top it off, she noticed him looking at her and even added in a playful wave. Dean chuckled to himself, smiling and turning when his beer was put on the counter, taking a slow drink with a smile on his face.

"I'm Vivian." The voice was right in his ear and he turned slowly, looking at the blue-eyed beauty with a smile. "How about you buy me a drink." Well, he did like a woman that knew how to take charge. He waved the bartender and ordered her a drink as she slid into the barstool beside him, reaching out to put her had on his bicep, stroking it slowly. "So, what's your name?" Dean smiled, this girl was the one making all the moves, and he hadn't even given her his name yet. "Dean." "You were staring at me." Dean chuckled, "You caught me, you may just have to punish me for it." Vivian smiled, a bright, playful smile that had a little bit of a lusty passion as she took a sip of her drink when it arrived. "Might have to take you up on that offer, Dean." She winked at him before putting her drink down and leaning in close to his ear again.

"What say you and me get out of here?" Dean couldn't do much other than just nod before the woman grabbed him by the hand. Slapping money down on the counter, he let Vivian lead him out the back door of the bar, pushing him against the wall the moment they were outside and bringing him into the most passionate, lustful kiss he had ever experienced. The whole thing made his head foggy as he tried, and failed, to gain the upper hand. And soon, her lips were gone and back at his ear again. "You want to know what I would like to see?" Dean arched a brow, half looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "What's that?" She purred softly, her tongue darting out to flick along his ear lobe before she continued, "I wouldn't mind watching you screw that adorable little brother of yours. You know you want to, just imagine how it would make you feel having him…"

Dean's eyes went wide for a moment before relaxing back to their usual expression. When Vivian leaned back, her eyes were completely black, looking into Dean's. "You know what, you're right." Dean slid away from the woman who had a smile on her face, leaving her there as he hopped back into the Impala and sped off to get to the hotel as quickly as possible, unclean thoughts filling his brain with fuzzy, passionate images about Sammy.

When the older Winchester made his way back to the hotel, he opened the door in enough of a hurry that he was surprised that he didn't kick it open. But much to his distaste, his brother wasn't sitting at the small breakfast table on his laptop. Instead, the hotel room was dark save for one lonely lamp that was filling the room with dim, golden light and the distant sound of running water was all that could be heard. He walked over to the door to the bathroom and jiggled the handle. Locked, of course. "Hey, I'll be out in a minute." Dean let out a sigh and walked over to the bed, Sam's bed, and sat down on it, reaching down to palm his growing erection through the fabric of his jeans to try and relieve some of the tension.

After a few minutes, the water was cut off and soon after, the door opened, filling the room with steam from the water and the smell of body wash. "There, it's all yours. I honestly didn't expect you to be back this soon…. Dean?" Sam looked at his brother who was all but gawking at him. The younger of the two had nothing but a towel around his waist. Dean swallowed hard as a bead of water dripped from his baby brother's wet hair onto his shoulder, snaking its way down his chest and abs before disappearing into the soft, white towel.

Dean stood up, walking over to Sam and trying to keep his composure, the look in his eyes that he often had when he was flirting with common bar women. That dreamy look in those green eyes, a flirtatious and slightly mysterious smirk that told you that he was thinking of something, but the mystery was in finding out what. "I wasn't trying to get in to use the shower, Sammy." "Dean, what are you talking about? Did you figure out what the heck we're up against or something? What's so important that you didn't want to wait for me to get done sho-" Lips against his cut him off entirely. Sam's eyes went wide with shock as he stood frozen for a few seconds, his big brother working his full lips against his own before the shock left his limbs and he was able to push Dean away. "Dude! What the hell?!"

Nothing could have prepared Sam Winchester for what was about to happen, not all the training he got from their dad, not the degree in college that he was working for, nothing. Dean was always the better fighter, always the stronger one. He had more practice than Sam did, but Sam was usually faster. But even now the kiss left him sluggish as Dean threw him onto the bed and followed quickly behind, climbing on and pinning his younger brother down by his wrists, his hips settled between Sammy's legs. "I've been thinking a lot, Sammy, about you. Don't know why, but I can't stop." He leaned forward, kissing Sam's neck as the younger turned his head to the side, trying to get away from his older brother's lips. "Yeah, well, Dean, you have to stop. Whatever is wrong with you, we'll fix it. This is wrong, you know that." Dean froze before sitting up, looking down at Sam with hurt in his eyes. "Wrong? What's so wrong about loving you? Sure, I don't love you the same way I love Dad or Bobby. But I still love you, Sammy. I just couldn't see how much before."

Sam's eyes softened, he felt sorry for what he said to Dean, but it was wrong. What they were doing. "Dean…" he began, "Of course it isn't wrong, but the ways you're expressing it right now is. Dean, we're brothers, and guys… And…" Dean didn't want to listen anymore and the only way he could get his little brother to stop saying those hurtful words was to make it so he couldn't talk at all. Lips were on Sam's again and he didn't know how to react. He didn't want to push his brother away because he didn't want to see Dean hurt. But he wanted to stop this, to figure out what was wrong with Dean and to get him back to normal. But part of him understood love, and hell, Jessica was dead, shit everyone he seemed to sleep with ended up dying eventually. But Dean was always going to be there for him just like he always had been. Sam thought about that time Dean had spent in hell, thought about how much he missed his brother and all of his bad habits. Maybe just this once it was okay for them to love one another because hell, they sure weren't good at expressing their feelings at any other time unless they were throwing punches.

Sam started to relax, started to move his lips against Dean's and the moment he did, Dean relaxed to. His kiss became less forceful, softer until they were both left breathless and had to part for their need of oxygen. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean who was staring intensely into his own. Before Sam even had a chance to catch his breath completely, Dean's lips were on his again, followed by the gentle stroke of his older brother's tongue against his upper lip. He knew what Dean wanted and he was going to provide it. Parting his lips, Sam brought his own tongue out to brush along Dean's, leading it into his mouth where his brother seemed to take complete control, working his tongue skillfully against his palate.

Sam moaned in his chest, the sound vibrating up his throat when Dean's tongue danced along his before having to pull back again, panting for air. Dean took no hesitation in attack his little brother's throat, kissing slowly along the heated skin, following the pulse in his neck down to his collar bone where he nibbled and licked slowly, leaving tender kisses along the way. He followed where that drop of water had ran, the wet trail was long gone, but the road was mapped into his memory as he kissed his way down his brother's chest. Reaching one of Sam's nipples, Dean hovered over it before brushing his lips along the pink nub, experimentally taking it into his mouth and sucking softly. Sam arched his back a bit and moaned, biting his lip and trying to hide the reaction he had.

Dean knew that some women were sensitive here, but he didn't think his brother would be. Smiling softly, Dean repeated the gesture, sucking and flicking his tongue against the soft nub until it hardened before moving to the other, taking his time on pleasing his brother while he shifted his weight onto one elbow. His free hand snaked its way down Sam's muscular body and brushed over the towel, cupping his brother's growing erection through the material and massaging it slowly. Sam's head went back, his eyes closed as he moaned, suddenly grateful that they were on the soft mattress though he could feel the springs from the worn out bed pressing back against his head through the threadbare comforter.

"D-Dean…" Dean pulled back from his brother's chest to look up at Sam, who seemed to blush instantly the moment those passion-blown pupils looked into his own. "You still have your clothes on…" A smile crept onto Dean's features and he sat up on his knees reaching up to pull off his shirt before Sam slapped his hands away and began working the Led Zeppelin T-shirt off of his older brother. The shirt was quickly discarded, tossed across the room and onto the other bed and as soon as Dean was free from it, his lips were back on Sam's working frantically as he pressed himself closer to his little brother, the bulge in his jeans pressing against Sam's thigh, making the younger of the two groan softly against Dean's lips.

Sam didn't know what to do with his hands the moment they had been freed from his brother's grasp. He could have stopped this, but the throb in his almost-hard cock made him want to stay exactly where he was. But he needed to do something to level the playing field. Reaching down, he ghosted his fingers over Dean's chest, making his brother moan from the light touches to his heated flesh. Sam continued his way down until he reached the rim of his older brother's jeans, unbuttoning them with nervous, shaking fingers before pushing the zipper down and sliding his hand inside. He gasped, sure they had seen one another naked a million times before it seemed, but this was different. To actually touch one another like this… It was intimate and to feel how big his brother truly was here rather than just seeing it sent shocks straight to his groin.

Dean pulled back from his brother, slowly sliding down enough to force Sam's hand out of his pants. The younger Winchester tried to chase after his brother, but was pushed down by a strong hand on his chest. Dean didn't say a word, he just looked at Sam for a moment before continuing his journey down lower and lower before reaching the towel that was keeping him from seeing Sam completely naked. Without so much as glancing up for his brother's approval, Dean pulled the towel away and revealed Sam's hardened member to the dim light of the hotel. Biting his lip, the older Winchester leaned down and let his breath ghost over the heated flesh, making Sam whimper almost pathetically as his cock gave a hard twitch from the teasing stimulation.

"Dean… please…" He couldn't believe his ears. His little brother was actually begging. Not moments ago he thought that Sam was going to kick his ass for even kissing him and now, Sam Winchester was begging for the attention. Dean smiled softly to himself and looked up at Sam as he ran his tongue along the underside of his little brother's cock slowly before taking it into his palm and fisting the entire length and spreading his saliva over it before holding it steady. Slowly, his tongue ran over the head, dipping into the slit before he slid his mouth around it, sucking only on the head. Sam arched back, the warm, wet mouth around his cock made his breathing hitch in his throat and he tried to buck up into his brother's mouth eagerly before feeling a firm hand on his hip, pinning him to the bed. Sam let out a whine and tried to wiggle from the hold. Dean had to pin his brother, as much as he didn't want to, but he wasn't used to doing something like this and he didn't know how much he would handle. Slowly, he started to pull back before bobbing his head down and taking more and more of his little brother's cock into his mouth. Sucking on each inch he gained until he had over half of it in his mouth, sucking and working his tongue against each and every inch he gained before he couldn't take any more without triggering his gag reflex.

Sam was unraveling, falling apart at the mercy of his brother's sinful mouth. He had never thought about Dean like this, never imagined those plump lips sucking him off so eagerly. But now here he was. And it wasn't like some sick dream he was having or anything like that. This was real and he wanted it, badly. He almost couldn't contain himself any longer and as much as he wanted it to last, he knew that Dean would be his undoing. Sam moaned and gasped and murmured his brother's name, almost not wanting to let the people in the room next to them know what they were doing.

Dean continued working though, sucking slowly on what he could handle, his tongue working over the flesh before he pulled back, lapping again at the head, his tongue dipping into the slit and making his brother shudder and turn to putty at his mercy. He slid Sam's cock back into his mouth and moaned, sending vibrations over the hot flesh as he started to suck a little harder, pulling back again to slide two fingers into his own mouth, coating them with saliva before returning his attention back to his little brother's cock. Slowly he slid a finger between Sam's legs, pressing the digit against his brother's entrance, circling it and prodding it in to the first knuckle before pulling back and pushing in again. Slowly he worked the digit all the way in to his brother hole, pumping it slowly before curling his finger and searching for something.

He knew the moment he brushed his finger against Sam's prostate because his brother arched and nearly screamed, "Dean!" He fell back onto the bed, panting and looking down at Dean with wild eyes, "Do… Do that again…" Dean smiled inside before rubbing his finger against his brother's prostate before working in a second, scissoring and twisting the digits to loosen his little brother up as much as possible. Sam started gasping, panting more and more as he was getting closer and closer to climax, but before he could even think about finishing, Dean pulled back, sliding his fingers out and leaving Sam feeling empty. "Not yet, Sammy…" God, when did Dean's voice get so sexy? It was heavy, laced with lust and a little rougher than usual. Sam watched as his brother stood up at the foot of the bed and kicked off his boots before pulling his pants, boxers, and socks off in one swift motion, wasting no time at all before climbing back onto the bed.

Dean settled between Sam's legs, stroking his own cock slowly before spitting on his hand and slicking it up as much as possible. He held the base, rubbing it against Sam's entrance before looking at his little brother. "Relax…" Leaning down, Dean kissed Sam softly before pushing in with a long groan. "Dean…" Sam whined, "It hurts…" He hushed his brother, kissing him softly as he tried to ease the pain, "Shhh… just relax, Sammy…" He continued pushing in until he was fully sheathed inside of his brother, his triceps trembling from restraint. He waited, wanting to let his brother get used to his size before even thinking about moving, but Sam was so warm, so tight, and it felt so damn good that holding back was going to be a challenge. The moment Sam moved his hips, though, Dean knew that he was able to start moving. He was slow, careful as he started pulling back, getting about half way before pushing back into his brother, setting up a shallow, slow rhythm, arching his hips at different angles before Sam arched and cried out from under him.

Dean smiled and started working faster, pulling out until just the head of his cock was inside of his little brother before thrusting back in. He leaned down, kissing Sam deeply, passionately as his little brother moaned against his lips. He kept his angle steady so his cock would hit Sam's prostate each and every time. "Dean… Harder… please…"

Dean froze, looking down at Sam who gave a long whine the moment he stopped. The moment the words processed in his head, mixed in with the look that Sammy was giving him, he picked up the pace. Nearly pulling out completely and slamming into his brother on each thrust, the grunts from Dean were mixed in with Sam's moans in the quiet hotel room. Each time Sam begged, Dean obliged until their moans were almost overpowered from the sound of skin slapping skin punctuating each powerful thrust. Dean reached down, grasping onto Sam's hip as his brother started rolling them, bucking up into each thrust Dean performed and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. Dean leaned down, scraping his teeth along Sam's collar bone before biting down, sucking hard on the flesh and making his brother cry out. When Dean pulled back, the skin was red and angry looking, but it would leave a bruise that would tell him exactly who owned his brother.

Dean looked at Sam before pulling his brother into a kiss, feeling the coil deep inside of his gut tightening and sending wave after wave of heat straight through his body. He knew exactly what was happening, hell he wasn't a virgin after all. But it was Sam to speak up first. "Dean…" He moaned against his brother's lips, "I'm… clo-gah! Dean! I'm coming!" Dean groaned, reaching between them to stroke Sam's cock. Sam arched, crying out and coming across their stomachs and into Dean's hand. His muscles tightened around his brother's cock, sending Dean over the edge as he slammed into his little brother and came against his prostate, moaning, his breath ghosting across Sam's lips.

The moment the waves died down, Dean nearly collapsed on top of Sam, panting hard as his brother moaned almost breathlessly from the aftershocks that rocked his entire body. Dean groaned as he pulled out of his brother, rolling onto his back and letting out a sigh, closing his eyes. Sam rolled over, resting his head on Dean's chest as he closed his eyes, the two of them falling asleep naked on top of the bedding.

The next morning, Sam was woken up from yelling from a very pissed off, very confused Dean…


	2. Siren's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been months since the boys had their run in with Lust, and they seem to have put it behind them. But, it seems that their time spent together isn't going to be easily forgotten.

It had been weeks. Probably at least a few months since the 'incident' had happened. Sam never brought it up, and Dean did what Dean always does. He drowned out the memory in Jack Daniels and covered it in faceless, nameless women night after night after night. But no amount of alcohol was going to stop the dreams. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to remember, though slowly bits and pieces of that night were coming back to him. He didn't want them to. Each detail was a little fuzzy at first, but eventually things became clear. Sam's face, mouth open, crying out his name beneath him. Gratefully though, the feeling never came back with those memories, not yet.

They kept hunting things, saving people, and never talking about it. Sam itched to. He wanted to say something, it was all in those puppy dog eyes, but to matter how many times he huffed in frustration, no matter how often he batted those lashes at Dean, his older brother never was going to budge on the subject. He just wanted to forget about the fact that he may or may not have gotten bested by a demon and fucked his little brother in the process. It was like a big, stinking pile of defeat on Dean's record. Honestly, all he wanted to do now was hunt the bitch down at kill her. Screw sending her back to hell, she lost that luxury when she made him lust for his baby brother.

So they didn't talk. They just hunted. There were enough monsters, and not enough hunters, so both Dean and Sam spent more time killing and driving than they did sleeping, and eating. And because of that second part, Dean was complaining in the driver's seat of the Impala. "Dude, we need to stop somewhere, anywhere! I'm friggen starving!" Sam just sighed and rolled his eyes, tired and worn from the hunt that they finished that afternoon. "It's one in the morning, Dean, we're in the middle of nowhere, I don't think there is going to be a burger joint way out here." They were in Wisconsin, crossed the border and if there was something that was in a wide abundance in Wisconsin, it was bars. Especially randomly placed ones in the middle of nowhere.

"Ha! Look at you, smart guy, getting proven wrong. I knew my liver would lead the way." Sam looked at the rundown old pub, his brows pushing together. The lights were on, but there weren't any people outside smoking, hardly any cars in the parking lot. "I'm not so sure about this Dean..." He didn't trust the place, it looked like the kind of joint that would lead to them tied up in the basement, half-alive. And some people thought monsters were scary. Monsters are predictable, people are the terrifying ones.

"Dude, you're just as hungry as I am, and Metallica isn't going to be able to drown out our stomachs forever. We'll just eat and go, and we won't go in unarmed, sound fair?" Sam just looked at his brother for a long moment before finally nodding in defeat. He didn't want to argue. Reaching into the glove box, he grabbed the two guns stashed away in there and handed one to Dean after he had put the car in park. Sam didn't get out of the car until Dean did, mirroring his brother's motions as they both slipped the pistols into the waistband of their jeans. The cool metal pressed against the small of his back was comforting to Sam, but only slightly.

He let Dean lead the way into the bar. When they entered, the juke box music was about thirty years too old and not nearly as loud as he had expected, but then again, Sam was pretty grateful all the same. Though, it did mean that their presence was known to everyone in the bar since they either stopped what they were doing to stare, or simply glanced at the Winchester boys. They were strangers, and Sam got a feeling that these people didn't like strangers all that much. He didn't even know what town was close enough to this place to attract regulars. Sam didn't see any on the map.

He followed his brother's overly-confident lead to the bar and sat down beside him, feeling the metal shift against his back as he did and let his brother order them a couple of beers and asked what they had for food. The bartender brought up a menu that had the bar food basics listed on it and Sam decided to play it safe and order a plate of fries. Dean on the other hand went all out. He ordered chicken wings, fries, and jalapeno poppers. Sam knew his brother was hungry, but he didn't understand how he couldn't be at least a little more cautious about what he was shoving in his mouth.

Then the memory flashed across Sam's mind, the way his brother looked with Sam's cock in his mouth. The way he lusted for a taste of it. Sam swallowed, redness creeping its way up his neck, and hid behind his beer the moment it arrived, guzzling down half of it right away. Dean looked at Sam with an amused snort and took a drink of his own beer, not thinking anything of the action. When their food arrived, they both started eating in silence. Sam tested the fries, expecting them to be lukewarm, but actually, they weren't that bad, maybe just a little too salty.

Everything was normal. That was until someone decided to finally take it upon themselves to bother them. The man slid up next to Sam, of all people, making the larger Winchester tense up a bit as he looked both the boys over slowly. Sam glanced out of the corner of his eye. The man was attractive, not uncomfortably so, but not anything that compared to Dean. Wait... What? No. Not like that.. But otherwise, Sam made it seem that he didn't care, and was trying to act as nonchalant about the stranger as Dean was, but he still felt like an ant under a magnifying glass.

"Never seen you boys around here before, we don't get strangers in often." Maybe because it looks like Ed Gein's basement in here... Sam thought to himself, taking another bite of one of his fries. Dean looked over at the strange man for a moment before swallowing and taking a sip of his beer to wash it down. "Yeah, we're just sorta passing through." That's when the guy's demeanor completely changed. He smiled, his features softened and even then Sam might have admitted that he looked a little more attractive. "Oh, I don't mean anything like that. You're welcome here, of course. Don't have to worry about anything. So, where are you boys headin'?" Sam relaxed a bit more, "Cassian, we have some family in the area." The man nodded for a moment, "Well, you're still quite a drive away from there, there's a hotel in the next town if you boys need a rest." Rest. Now that was something that sounded good to Sam. He felt like he hadn't slept in a week and since he had eaten, his stomach was starting to fill up with beer and fries, making him feel even more tired. "I didn't get your names, mine is Jake." Dean sat back a bit more, looking at Jake finally, taking him in. Probably figuring if he could take him if it came to a fight. Of course he could. He was Dean Winchester, afterall.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." Jake smiled, it was a friendly smile that even showed in his eyes, "Well, Dean and Sam, let me get you boys a drink."

And that was the beginning of the end.

Sam doesn't remember how they even got to the hotel, just that there were three of them. Jake helped carry Sam in, and then brought Dean into the room shortly after, his arm around his brother's waist and Dean's arm across his shoulders, a beer bottle swaying loosely in his drunken grip. Jake dropped Dean down onto the bed and Sam sat up on his own, his hands resting on his knees. "Make the room stop spinning." Jake only laughed a bit, walking across the room to latch the door shut and then sat down on the lonesome breakfast table, his hands folded neatly in his lap. He had just as much as the Winchesters, so why wasn't he swaying like they were?

"You know, it was a real surprise seeing you two walk in. I mean really, I wasn't expecting a Winchester, let alone two." Sam looked up at Jake, confusion on his face for a moment, taking in his smug expression. He didn't like this at all. Sam shifted to reach for the gun in the band of his jeans and Jake looked amused, reaching into his pockets and pulling out Sam's and Dean's guns. "Oh, are you looking for this? Smart move coming prepared, your mistake was letting your guard down, though." Sam looked over at his brother, wanting to get his attention, to get him to help, but he was asleep. No, Dean was practically in an alcohol-induced coma.

"Oh, don't worry, Sammy, I'm not going to hurt you or your darling big brother, not yet." Jake moved across the room then, faster than what Sam had expected and grabbed onto the younger Winchester's jaw with a firm grip. Sam tried to turn away, he really did, but he was just too drunk, too sluggish. And this bastard was strong. His eyes went wide when Jake pressed his lips firmly against his. Sam struggled a bit more to no avail and Jake's grip tightened on the muscles that held his lower jaw on, forcing his mouth to pop open and a skilled tongue swept its way into his mouth. Sam whimpered, his eyes closed in defeat as Jake's sweet taste filled his senses. After a moment, Sam was well compliant and Jake pulled back. Sam's eyes opened slowly, looking up at the man and suddenly finding him beautiful. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Sam shook his head slowly and Jake smiled, "Good!" he chirped before walking over to the door. "Now lie back and get some sleep, in the morning, I want you to get up before your big brother, and give him a nice little surprise, okay?" Jake winked and Sam nodded before sliding onto the bed, kicking his shoes off and lying down on top of the blankets, watching as Jake left the room before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Sam woke up again just before dawn. It was still dark in the hotel room and he felt a lot less dizzy than he had before. Though, there was an itch, something in the back of his mind that made him want to look over at his brother on the other bed. Sam turned his head slowly, looking at Dean's sleeping face. He looked younger, like all the years of fighting monsters, and death, and angels and demons, men and even gods were suddenly gone. The lines on his face were relaxed and Dean looked five years younger. After a long, silent moment, Sam moved, climbing off of the bed and walking closer to Dean, studying his face before removing his own shirt. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be close to his brother. Like that night that they never spoke of.

Sam hadn't realized that he missed that. That closeness he felt when Dean pushed into him, filled him to the brim. He wanted that again. God, he wanted it. Climbing gingerly onto the bed, Sam was careful when he straddled his brother's hips, hovering over him, not letting a single part touch as he watched Dean's sleeping face before he started to move downward, working Dean's pants open as he went. He knew that it would take a bit more than just a little shuffling clothing to wake Dean up. The countless times Sam had half undressed his drunken, unconscious brother proved that.

Sam slid Dean's jeans and boxers down easily, revealing his brother's flaccid cock. He didn't expect Dean to be hard, not right now, not yet. Besides, there was a bit of thrill rushing through Sam's bloodstream that came from the thought of his brother's cock getting hard in his mouth. Feeling it swell at the mercy of his tongue. Sam swallowed hard, giving a cautious glance towards his brother before leaning in, sweeping his tongue up the underside of the older Winchester's cock slowly, humming quietly at the taste of warm flesh. Soon, Sam's mouth was wrapped around the soft head, his tongue working against the slit before he slid down, taking more and more into his mouth before slowly pulling back, sucking gently. He could feel his brother begin to stir beneath him and Sam paused, his breath catching in his throat as he watched Dean. His brother moaned, shifted, and then fell still once again, his eyes closed and his breathing was once again steady.

Sam's heart was pounding in his ears, but he didn't want to stop. He never got this close, not since the first time it happened. Dean wouldn't even let him within ten feet of him when either of them were missing a shirt or wearing a towel. Their lives were so awkward, and Sam couldn't take it anymore. He needed his brother, wanted to be close to him again. It hurt him, he practically cried over it at night sometimes, choking back sobs with his back to Dean while his brother was asleep. That's why Sam needed to do this. If he did, maybe Dean would come around.

Sam kept going, letting his mouth slide over the hardening flesh in his mouth, moaning at the taste, closing his eyes and losing himself in it. He let those memories that he kept at bay come flooding back as he took as much as he could into his mouth without choking. He heard Dean groan above him, but he didn't stop or ease back. Not this time. He knew his older brother was going to kick his ass for this, but he didn't care. Sam reached down, unbuttoning his own pants and pushing them down, along with his boxers as he shuffled them off of his feet. The moment he could, he reached down and grasped his own cock, stroking himself and moaning. He glanced up at his brother, sucking slowly, his tongue working against the now hard flesh in his mouth with a surprising amount of skill.

Dean let out another moan before his eyes shot open and he tried to sit up. "What the hell?" He felt something warm on his cock and fell back again against the pillows, groaning softly. He let his eyes close for a moment, relishing in the moment of whatever girl he drug back with him was doing. Wait... He didn't remember bringing a girl back from the bar. His eyes shot open again and he looked down only to see Sam, sucking on his cock so well that it made Dean's mind stop completely.

Sam didn't stop when he heard Dean. He mostly just braced himself for the punch to his skull that was sure to come. But when it didn't, it made the younger Winchester look up, sliding his mouth from his brother's cock with a lewd pop. "Dean..." He bit his lip before climbing onto his brother's lap, rolling his hips once, grinding his cock against his brother's. The action must have kick started his brother's head again and the moment he snapped back to reality, he tried shoving Sam off. "Dude what the hell?! Get off of me, Sam!" Sam's eyes turned to sadness before he grabbed onto Dean's wrists and pinned them against the pillows. "No, Dean! I'm not going to just stop, I can't. Don't you get it? Since that night I haven't stopped thinking about you! I need this, Dean, and I'm not going to let you stop me."

Shifting the grip he had on his brother's wrists, he pinned them both in one of his large hands. His now freed hand slid down Dean's body slowly, reaching between them to grasp his brother's cock, stroking it slowly before pressing himself down onto it. Sam's tight muscles resisted for a moment before he pushed down a bit harder, feeling the tight ring give way and Dean's cock begin to fill him deliciously. Sam let out a moan, tipping his head back and biting his lip. He bit back the pain he felt, the way his muscles screamed and tightened, trying to fight off the intrusion. But soon, he rested on Dean's hips, his big brother's cock filling him completely. He paused, panting like an animal as he opened his eyes and looked at Dean. His brother looked like he was caught between pleasure and disgust and the expression alone hurt Sam deeply. The younger Winchester bit at his lip before looking away from Dean as he started to roll his hips, lifting them slightly and sliding only a few inches off of Dean's cock before pushing back down again.

Dean let out a choked sound. He shouldn't enjoy this, but Jesus, Sam was so tight. It was incredible, like a dream. He was tight and hot and perfect. Better than any bimbo he ever had. And there wasn't that fear, that nervousness of getting him pregnant, or catching something. Dean always wore protection with women, because he didn't want to risk it, but with Sam. He didn't have to. It was raw and amazing. But this was his brother, and a guy! "Sam… please stop…" If you don't, I'll enjoy this… He didn't let that last part slip out. But Sam ignored him, pushing himself down harder and moaning loudly when Dean was buried in deep inside of him. Even Dean himself couldn't fight back the moans after a while, his hands pinned above him. But he could feel Sam's grip loosening. And soon, Dean was able to slip them from his brother's grip, moving them to rest on Sam's hips.

It was the moment of truth, Sam even stopped to look at him. Dean had a choice, either keep going, leave the hotel, and wait for whatever was in Sam's system to was out, or to finally give in to those puppy eyes, to do something that he knew he's already done, but has been denying for months now. After what seemed like hours, Dean moved and Sam let out a whine of protest, expecting to be shoved off of his brother's lap. Instead, though, Dean rolled them, slamming Sam down onto the bed. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going to hold back. The moment his little brother was below him, he kissed him, hungrily. Their teeth clashing together as their lips and tongues connected in a frenzy, fighting for dominance that Dean easily won in the end. They panted and moaned and gasped into each other's mouths as Dean started moving. He pulled out slowly from his brother's tight entrance before slamming back in.

Moaning again and again with each thrust, Sam opened his legs, breathless. His brother was pounding into him now, the sound of their breathy moans and skin slapping together filled the room. Sam's hands went to Dean's shoulders for support as he groaned, nails digging into the blades. Dean couldn't help himself, he didn't want to hold back anymore and this was the crack that broke the dam. Memories flooded him, rushing back to that night. The way Sam moaned and said his name. It made him throb, made him want to hear it again. Leaning back, Dean grabbed onto Sam's thighs, pushing them up so his legs rested on his big brother's shoulders. The angle he created made his cock brush against his brother's prostate, making him moan. He growled as he slammed in, over and over again, fucking into his brother's tight hole without resolve.

And soon, he heard what he wanted. "Dean…" It was quiet at first, but another well angled thrust made Sam scream it. Over and over again he heard his name on those lips. Filled with so much want, so much love. Dean let out a grunt and knew he wasn't going to last much longer, not like this. He reached down between them, wrapping his fingers around Sam's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Faster and faster he moved before Sam screamed out his name and thick, white come was splashing across his brother's own chest. Dean moaned at the sight, the way the orgasm made Sam tighten down, and found himself coming too. Buried deep inside of Sam, he felt his cock throb with every spurt that filled his brother.

Sam's eyes were closed as he panted, his body trembling slightly before Dean pulled out of him. The younger Winchester groaned when his legs dropped onto the bed after being cramped in that position for so long. When he opened his eyes, his brother was sitting on the edge of the bed and it started to sink in what had happened. After a silent moment, Sam shifted and sat up, looking at Dean in silence. The older Winchester ran his fingers over his face and tugged his jeans back on. "We can't do this ever again, Sammy, we just can't." And with that, Dean grabbed his jacket and left Sam in the darkness of the hotel room.


	3. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the third chapter is here! Please let me know what you think of the new chapter, or if you have any suggestions where the story should go from here, or if we should end it on a sexy, happy note. Your feedback is everything!

Dean didn't come back that night, or any night following for six months. Sam searched, up and down, from one side of the country to the other, in search of his brother. And he came back with nothing. Dean dropped all his aliases, closed every credit card, and shut off every phone he had to hide from Sam. He knew his brother was resourceful, and he knew that if he wasn't careful enough, Sam would find him.

So for six months Dean stayed away. He had to. He didn't know what was happening to them. The first time could be blamed on the demon, the second time, though. The siren’s power wasn't over him, it was on Sam. Dean couldn't justify his actions as being nothing more than trying to help his brother through the lust.

He felt it, and he wanted more. And that scared the crap out of him. So, he needed to stay away at least for a while. Maybe forever. It seemed, the more distance he put between himself and Sam, the longer he was away, the more he thought about it. Dean dreamed about the sound of Sam's voice, the way his pupils were blown out from pleasure, the way he begged. Fuck… the dreams began to spill into his thoughts every day. He would wake up hard with Sam’s name on his lips almost every morning.

He needed to stay away until he got himself under control. So, when he found himself in Osage, Iowa, a smaller town that had a decent number of people and businesses, he didn't think something weird would happen here to attract his brother. He was wrong. Dean had been avoiding working cases on the chance that he would run into Sam, and it made him feel guilty. With them split up like this, they could help more people. But Dean couldn't risk it, and he thought about the ones he couldn't save because Sam never followed the case.

So, when a sudden string of murders started happening in the town he was in, Dean was torn between running from it and continuing to hide from his younger brother, or trying to help. Before he knew it, there were three bodies, all mutilated, with their hearts missing within a week. So he had no other choice than to throw on his best Fed suit and head to the morgue to verify his suspicions.

When Dean entered the cold building, voices brought his attention to where he was walking. A pair walked through the swinging doors and instantly, everything he had been running from for the past six months came crashing down.

“Thank you for your help, doctor, I will be sure to file your findings in my official report… Oh… there is my partner. What took you so long? I already saw the body.” Those gorgeous green eyes were on Dean, who felt like he was torn between a flight or fight response. He cleared his throat, snapping out of it to try and cover the fact that the had just been standing there and staring at his little brother.

“Right. Well, then I will go and have interview with any witnesses to the scenes,” Dean said as he spun on his heel and tried to make a getaway. “I've done that, too.” Shit. He stopped and his shoulders sagged. He wasn't going to get out of this that easily, afterall.

“C’mon, I will fill you in on the reports. Thanks again, doctor.” Sam walked past Dean, their shoulders brushing and the younger Winchester held the door for Dean to follow. As soon as he could feel his feet again, the older one moved.

Sam climbed into the passenger seat of the impala, leaving whatever rental or stolen vehicle he used to get there at the morgue. Dean took a big breath before sliding into the driver’s seat. There was no way they were going to act like nothing had happened, but it wasn't until they were on the road when Sam spoke up. “Six months. You've been hiding from me for six goddamn months, turned off every cell and credit card you had and just ran. What the hell, Dean?” 

“I just had some stuff to figure out.” He couldn't look at his brother, not right now. He knew that Sammy was looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. Dean wasn't prepared to face them. “Some stuff? Dean, I think this is a little bit more serious than that. We has se-” “I know, Sammy. Okay? I know what we did and I just couldn't face looking at you. We can try to use every excuse in the book. We can say it was the demon’s or the siren’s fault, but we could have fought it. But we didn't. And dammit, Sam, I couldn't look at you and think about the fact that I fucked my baby brother and liked it!”

There it was. He said it, and silence fell over the Impala, the sound of the engine drowning out everything but their thoughts. He drove back to the hotel room, getting out quickly and slamming the door. He unlocked his room and entered, leaving the door open for Sam to follow. Once the taller Winchester was inside, Dean was sitting on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face as if he could scrub off the thoughts he was having with the rough palms of his hands.

“Dean…” Sam’s voice was soft as he closed the door to the hotel room. The room was dark, light barely filtering in through the dusty, sheer blinds. There was only a single bed, which hadn't surprised Sam since they had been traveling separately. There was no point of Dean getting a double room. 

Dean didn't move, keeping his face covered for a bit before he slowly looked up. He looked so torn. He didn't know what to think or feel. He missed Sam more than he had thought he would, but they ran a high risk being here together. “What, Sammy?” His voice was rough, barely above a rumble in his chest.

Sam slowly moved to sit down on the other side of Dean, the bed dipping where their weight was combined and Sam’s knee rested against Dean’s. “I liked it, too. Dean, after that first time, I wanted it to happen again. I was so desperate for it that the siren’s power only took away what was stopping me. My fear of rejection from you…” 

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother wanted it? It wasn't just some random string of unfortunate events that lead them to where they were right now? “Dean… please, say some-mmph!” Sam’s voice was cut off in an instant when Dean’s lips collided with his. The kiss was rough, aggressive, and saying all the things that the older Winchester couldn't say with words.

When the shock left Sam, he gave in to the kiss, his hands going up and weaving into his older brother’s hair. He pulled Dean closer and was soon pushed down onto his back, the bed dipping under their weight as Dean set himself chest-to-chest on top of Sam. 

Dean’s lips parted with a breathy sound as the tip of his tongue gently flicked over Says upper lip once, asking for permission to enter. His hands slid over his little brother’s body, feeling every muscle beneath his shirt. Sam moaned desperately, parting his lips and allowing Dean’s tongue to come sweeping inside of his mouth, his own working passively against his brother’s more aggressive nature.

They parted, both breathing hard as they looked into each other's eyes. Sam’s pupils were already dilated from the passion between them and Dean was already getting hard. This wasn't right, and they shouldn't be doing this. He knew that, and Sam knew that. But there was nothing stopping what had already started. Not now.

Dean pressed his knee between Sam’s legs, pushing the younger Winchester up the bed before setting to working his little Sammy out of his shirt. As soon as the garment was removed, he tossed it into a dark corner of the room. Dean leaned down slowly, his eyes staying on Sam’s as his tongue flicked at a nipple, causing it to harden in the cool air of the room.

Sam was already starting to squirm under Dean’s touch, panting and whimpering softly. So, when Dean tugged at the hardened nub between his teeth, Sam’s reaction wasn't much of a surprise. The younger Winchester arched off the bed, pressing closer into Dean’s mouth and moaned like a damn porn star. Dean groaned, his hands sliding down Sam’s body and to the fly of his jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. He slowly inched his fingertips into Sam’s boxers, fingers brushing over the swollen head of Sam’s cock.

He leaned up, capturing Sam into another breathless kiss as he curled his fingers around his brother’s cock and stroked slowly up the length. He groaned into Sam’s mouth when Sam moaned into his. “D-Dean… please… need you…” As soon as Sam spoke, Dean’s eyes darkened. How could his baby brother begging set him so close to the edge?

Dean growled softly, breaking the kiss and taking his time to strip his brother the rest of the way. He slid off the bed, his eyes on Sam. The younger Winchester wiggled, feeling like he was under a.microscope because of Dean’s gaze. As soon as his brother started to take his own clothes off, Sam’s mouth went dry. His watched as Dean turned, pushing his jeans off of his hips, dragging his boxer briefs down with him. Sam's gaze followed the shape of his brother’s round, full ass before Dean was back on top of him, the tip of his cock rubbing over Sam’s shaft and smearing precome against the skin.

“Want my cock, don't ya, Sammy?” Dean said, almost more of a growl than words. Sam whined and nodded, “Please, Dean…” Dean grinned, “Then open up.” Sam did as he was told, opening his mouth as two fingers pushed it, pumping and rubbing against his tongue, tugging Sam’s mouth wide open and watching his fingers dip dangerously close to sliding into Sam’s throat.

“Bet you want me to fuck you here, too, huh? Open your throat up with my cock.. bet you could swallow it all, Sam…” Dean groaned, pulling his fingers from Sam’s mouth and moving down to between his brother’s legs. Sam arched when he felt warm, slick fingers press against his hole, one slowly pushing in.

Dean’s mouth went to his brother’s nipple, sucking on the pink nub softly. He groaned, his finger twisting as he pushed it into the knuckle before he paused, green eyes moving up to look at his brother. He watched as Sam whimpered and whined. This wasn’t their first time, and he doubted Sam had kept himself untouched while they have been apart, but he still wanted to do this right, even though his cock was throbbing with need.

The older Winchester slowly started to pump his finger, curling it slightly to rub against the velvety walls and tug at the ring of muscles that was wrapped around his finger. Slowly, he worked in a second one and took Sam’s breath away. His brother panted and whimpered with need as he reached down, gripping onto Dean’s wrist as he just about fucked himself down on those fingers. And damn was it hot. Dean slid down, his fingers staying inside of his brother as he laid a wet, soft kiss to the tip of his cock.

Sam jumped, the defined muscles in his stomach tightening beautifully as he looked down at Dean, his pupils blown with lust. “D-Dean… Please…” he begged, almost sobbing with need as he watched Dean’s eyes never break from his own as his brother started lapping at the precome that was leaking from his cock and pooling on his stomach.

Dean groaned before pulling his fingers out and sliding up Sam’s body, his hands sliding down his brother’s legs before he gripped his thighs and pushed them up. He watched as Sam’s hands took control and held his legs apart for his brother. “Stay just like that, Sammy…” Dean slid off the bed, his eyes staying on Sam. His little brother blushed under his gaze, wiggling softly as his cock throbbed. It felt so embarrassing, being watched while Dean started stripping himself out of his clothes. His heart fluttered when Dean undid the buckle of his belt and pushed his jeans off, along with his boxers. When his cock was freed, it bounced slightly before Dean was crawling back onto the bed.

Dean slid between his brother’s legs, gripping his cock and rubbing the head against his brother’s hole, smeering it with precome. He groaned, biting his full lower lip as he pushed the head of his cock in slowly. Sam was loosened up enough to take him in about half way, forcing Dean to pause while his brother relaxed. “You’re so beautiful right now, Sammy,” he groaned, his cock throbbing within his brother as he started the slow push home.

Once he was fully inside of Sam, he replaced his brother’s hands where they held his thighs, rubbing small circles with his thumbs to soothe his little brother. “D-Dean…” Sam was breathless, and it sounded so damn hot. He groaned again, his hips doing a slight roll as he pushed in a bit deeper. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby boy…” He rolled his hips again, this time ripping a moan from Sam’s own lungs. “Bet you want that, huh? Want your big brother to fuck you till you’re begging to come?”

Sam whined and nodded, “Dean… stop teasing…” He was begging, and Dean loved every single bit of it. Without thinking about it, Dean slowly started to pull out of his brother, leaving on the head left before he thrust back inside. The slide was easier now that Sam had loosened up around his cock. Groaning, Dean leaned down and started the brutal pace of fucking into his brother. He started to kiss slowly across Sam’s chest just as the younger Winchester wrapped his arms around his brother.

Nails bit into his shoulders, driving Dean on more as he moved faster, angling his hips so the head of his cock brushed over Sam’s prostate and sent his brother into a frenzy. Sam moaned without restrain, rolling his hips and meeting Dean for each thrust. Already, he was acting so desperate, as if he wanted to milk Dean of his come before reaching relief for himself. Dean groaned, leaving little love bites across Sam’s chest. Slowly, he detached himself from his brother, Sam’s arms sliding away from his shoulders, nail marks leaving a trail across his shoulders.

Sam’s arms dropped to the sheets, twisting into them as his knuckles turned white. Dean gripped his brother’s legs just above the knee and pressed them to Sam’s chest. He leaned up, looking down to watch his cock disappear into his brother’s tight hole. The older of the two bit his lip, thrusting a bit harder and eliciting a sharp moan from his brother. So he did it again, and again until the room was filled with the sound of Sam’s voice, Dean’s grunts, and their skin slapping together deliciously.

“D-Dean… I… Wanna come… please…” There he was again, begging so perfectly. His voice was cracked from nearly screaming beneath Dean’s thrusts and his brother smiled. “Okay, baby boy…” Dean let a hand slide away from Sam’s thigh and reach down, stroking his brother’s cock slowly. It wasn’t enough to make him come, not yet. Dean wanted them to finish this together, and he wasn’t ready yet. He didn’t want it to end. Sam was perfect, inside and out, so hot and tight around his cock. Better than any chick that he took home for a one night stand, and he had his fair share. But fuck, Sam was practically milking him. Each time Dean pushed in, Sam tightened around him as if he didn’t want to let go.

Dean leaned down, his lips finding Sam’s in the steadily darkening hotel room. He was met with wet, breathy lips. He could feel each moan vibrating against his mouth as he kissed his brother, tongue sliding in and out of his mouth slowly as he continued to pound into him. His hand on Sam’s cock started stroking faster and faster until he heard Sam’s voice pitch. He groaned, tightening his grip before he angled his hips to hit Sam’s prostate directly, fucking into it hard and fast. Sam arched and moaned, his muscles tightening around Dean and the older Winchester couldn’t hold back. Together, they came. He painted his brother’s prostate with come while Sam shot across his own belly, some of it even reaching high onto his chest and nearly getting Dean on the chin. Their names were on each other’s lips, tongues wrapped together erotically as they came down. Sam was throbbing around Dean as the older Winchester softened.

Slowly, he slid out of his brother and made the slow work of licking up every single drop of come from his brother’s body. Sam moaned and wiggled slightly, one eye on his brother as the other fell closed. He felt as if he just ran five miles, his body was sore in the best way. Dean moaned as he ran his tongue through the mess on Sam’s chest, sucking up the last drop from the head of his cock before he moved to lay down beside his brother. Sam instantly curled up against Dean, and Dean’s arm went around him. 

He didn’t want to think about the consequences of what just happened, or what it all meant. He just wanted to sleep, right here, in a dirty motel room and with his arm around his Sammy.


End file.
